


Lady Astoria's fan

by herumtreiber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bitter misunderstanding between Harry and Draco. Hermione is intent on finding out the truth. Written for: <a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/77937.html#cutid1">prompt #1</a>, <a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/77937.html#cutid1">prompt #2</a> and <a href="http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/77937.html#cutid1">prompt #3</a> in the community dracoharry100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Astoria's fan

"Did you hear?" Pansy frowned at the blond man slouching on the chair, who apparently hadn't heard her. He was reading one of those Muggle authors he'd enjoyed since leaving Hogwarts. Pansy sat on the desk and frowned at him.  

"Hear what?" he muttered, finally looking up from the book. 

"Potter will announce his engagement to the Weaselette." She waited expectantly for an explosion but was disappointed.

_ "A man can be happy with any woman as long as he does not love her," _ Draco muttered sadly.

"Potter really loves her--" 

Draco cut her off. "He can't, because he loved me."

\--

"Are you sure you want to go on with this?" Hermione touched the sleeve of Harry's robes. 

"I am."

"I don't know why you insist on having the engagement party here." Hermione glanced around the posh ballroom, glittering by the light of the chandeliers. 

"I reckon Ginny will love it."

Hermione shook her head. "Why did you break up with Malfoy?" She said in a rush, "You two were so happy together!"

"He cheated on me with Greengrass!" roared Harry. "He got engaged to her!"

 "But…"

"Said he was Astoria's most devoted fan!"

Draco's words seemed very odd to Hermione.

\--

Hermione had seen how Malfoy looked at Harry those last months at Hogwarts. It was strange for him to choose Astoria Greengrass, whom he loathed, over Harry.

Hermione stayed away from the crowd, muttering about the ingredients needed to make Polyjuice. "Lacewing, fluxweed, antimony…"

A cold voice startled her. "Miss Granger, it would seem you're listing precisely the ingredients someone stole from my cupboard."

Hermione wheeled around and stared at Snape's painting. She gasped, "They were stolen?"

"Indeed. The thief was so sure of herself she didn't notice my portrait."

"Who was it?"

Snape glared in the direction of Ginny.

\--

"What to do?" said Hermione, idly leafing through an Oscar Wilde novel.

"Are you sure?" Ron arched his eyebrows. "Did Ginny really polyjuice as Malfoy?"

"She's obsessed with Harry. I bet she had Greengrass's help." Hermione glared at the book. "Astoria wants Draco."

"I reckon Ginny's too infatuated with Harry to realize Dean still pines after her. Wish she wasn't so fixated on Harry."  

He eyed his Auror textbook and glanced at Hermione. "This will help." Ron pointed at the tome. "Just use this on Greengrass, not Ginny. Mom would never forgive me."

Hermione read the page and mumbled, "Veritaserum!"

\--

"Astoria, would you care for more tea?" Hermione handed her the beverage.

"That's very kind of you!"

"Harry, come here!"

Harry nodded to them. "Mione and… Greengrass."

"Tell me, Astoria," said Hermione after a while. "Did you ever sleep with Malfoy?"

"No." Greengrass said in a monotone.

"Who were you kissing at the Ball?"

"Ginny Weasley." 

Harry gasped.

"Was she disguised as Malfoy, using Polyjuice?"

"Yes."

"Ginny told you she wanted Harry to break up with Malfoy?"

"Yes."

Harry dashed out of the ballroom, having noticed Draco glaring at them. The blond was using one of George's new spying devices. 

\--

Harry caught up with him in the parking lot. Draco was fumbling with the door of the Bentley; his long hair cascaded over his face whilst his left hand searched for his wand.

Draco effortlessly struck such an elegant and beautiful pose, highlighted by the dim light, that Harry didn't say anything at first.

"Bloody Muggle  thing!" mumbled Draco.

Harry grabbed his arm. "Don't go."

Draco glared at him. "Why should I stay? You believed the Weaselette instead of me."

"I'm sorry!" said Harry. "I knew Lucius pressured you to marry Greengrass! I should've believed you. Will you forgive me?"

\--

"Why should I?" Draco glared at Harry, his rumpled hair belying the elegance of his attire.

"Because I love you!" said Harry.

"You got engaged to the Weaselette!"

"You got engaged to Greengrass!"

"Did no such thing."

"I got your owl!"

"Didn't send Dorian to you." Draco frowned. "He's too vain. Should've bought a barn owl instead."

"Please, another chance!"

With his heart dancing madly, Harry waited. 

Draco framed Harry's face and leaned forward to kiss him. Their tongues danced wildly with each other. Harry whispered huskily, _"It's been awhile, but I can still remember just the way you taste."_

 

_\--_

 

_  
_


End file.
